A New School Year
by McGonagall25
Summary: Albus and Minerva have a little chat before the start of Harry's fifth year. They chat about old students and Umbridge coming.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about things. Voldemort was back and he knew that he had to stop him but Albus was also thinking about himself when he was young. In some ways you could say that Dumbledore was like Voldemort. Not in all ways. Albus had changed over the years. Now he was leading the Order again to stop Voldemort once and for all. There had to be a better way. War was not the answer but he didn't see any way around it.

Tom had changed so much from his school days. Albus had kept a close eye on him. What with Tom not having a family but truth be told Albus wanted to watch out for him. Now look at Tom and what he had become. Albus had wondered if he could have done anything to prevent it when heard a knock on the door. He had an idea who it could be. None of the other staff was here yet as it was summer break. Most wouldn't get here until it was closer to school starting. So it had to be Minerva. Someone he trusted a lot with anything.

She would understand. After all she was a teacher that was dealing with the same thing almost. It true Peter became a Death Eater for his own gain but at the same time he may have been afraid but that was hardly the case. Minerva walked in without waiting for an answer. She needed to talk to Albus about some school stuff. "Albus what's on your mind?" asked Minerva. She could tell that he was in deep in thought. They had known each other since her own school days here when he was her professor not boss.

"Just thinking about Tom and the way that he turned out. Also about the way that I was at one point in my life" said Albus. "Albus you're a good man that has made mistake but no one is prefect. We have all been there at one point in our lives. As for Tom all we can do is teach them and hope for the best. We can't decide which path they will take in life. It is up to them not us. All we can do is guide them" said Minerva. Albus knew that she was right. It made him feel better. "You're right" said Albus. Minerva knew that she was but she wasn't one to brag about that.

"So did you need something?" asked Albus. Sensing that she didn't just come up to talk. "Not really but I just finished up some work" said Minerva. Albus knew better than that. "Minerva you know you can tell me. You can't fool me. I was your professor" said Albus. Minerva knew that but how to go about what she was going to say. "Albus you know I go along with any teacher that you hire because if you feel that they are good enough then I don't question it much. But Dolores Jane Umbridge. What were you thinking?" asked Minerva.

Albus chuckled at that. He knew that she would have something to say to that. Having worked at the Ministry. It was funny. "Minerva you know as well as I do that we needed a defense against the Dark Arts teacher and I couldn't find one that wanted the job. It is only for a year at this rate you know most don't last more than a year. So you won't have to deal with her for long. Please just keep out of her way" said Albus. Minerva didn't know wither to be mad about the chuckle or to smile at the fact that she would be staying out of Umbridge's way.

She wasn't going to be anywhere near her if she could help it. "Alright Albus you are right. I will try to stay out of her way" said Minerva. Albus smiled real big. "Great Minerva. I knew that you would come around. Don't worry I don't think you will be seeing much of her" said Albus. Now he knew that Minerva wouldn't believe that and even he didn't believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Don't own another. JK owns Harry Potter. I'm just playing with them. Thanks for the review. Here's another chapter.

"You know that isn't the truth Albus. It will be hard to not see her. She will be around everywhere unless she is in class teaching" said Minerva. Albus got out the chess board hoping for a game of chess and a good long talk. "A game of chess Minerva. I thought we could talk" said Albus. Minerva nodded. If he wanted to lose again that was fine by her. "Sounds good Albus. What did you want to talk about" asked Minerva smiling glad for the quiet and just spending time with Albus.

It was nice just hang and talk with an old friend. "Am I right in not telling Harry everything that he needs to know" said Albus. Minerva knew Harry needed to know certain things but not everything. "Albus you are doing what you think is best. You just want Harry to be happy and have a normal life. Nothing wrong with that but there are somethings that you should tell him. Pawn to E 4" said Minerva.

Albus wondered what things Minerva was talking about but he wasn't going to press her for them. "You are right Minerva. So how is Pomona doing after Cedric's death? I know you spent some time with her. Pawn to F 3" said Albus sure he was going to win this game of chess. "Pomona's fine for now. She is doing better. I think it is doing her some good to spend time with her family. Knight to C 3" said Minerva.

They sat there in silence and finished their game. "Checkmate" said Minerva as Umbridge walked in. "Professor Dumbledore I am here. I thought that I would get here early to sit things up. Also I thought I could go over things with you about the upcoming school year" said Dolores. Albus smiled at her. "Dolores it is nice to see you" said Albus. Dolores sat down next to Minerva and smiled sweetly at Minerva. "Albus I have stuff to go do. I will talk to you later" said Minerva. Albus nodded at her.

Umbridge knew why she was leaving. I was because of her that Minerva wasn't staying. "Albus it is good to see you" said Umbridge. Minerva got up and left. Albus smiled at Umbridge. "It is good to see you too Dolores. So what did you want to talk about" said Albus glad that Minerva had left and he wouldn't have to deal with either of them for the time being at the same time.

Umbridge smiled at him. "Well Albus I think somethings could be changed at Hogwarts starting with the staff. I feel that some of the teachers aren't up to the teaching standards" said Dolores knowing he wouldn't like it. "Dolores you are here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts not tell me me how to run Hogwarts" said Albus in a calm voice. Dolores didn't like that at all but she kept a calm voice. "I see Albus I was just trying to help you out" said Umbridge.

Albus smiled at her. "Thank you but I really don't need your help. I have things to do now. I will talk to you later" said Albus. Umbridge got up and left. She would make sure that Hogwarts was under her control soon. Dolores was going to the ministry now to see what she could do to get Hogwarts under her control. Albus was glad to be rid of her.

On her way down to her office she ran into Minerva who was waiting for her. "Dolores it is good to see you" said Minerva lying out her teeth which they both knew. "You too Minerva. Did you need something? I have work to get to" said Dolores. "Oh no. I just thought I would say hi" said Minerva.


	3. Chapter 3

Umbridge walked on to go do what she had to do. Leaving Minerva standing there. It would hard for Minerva to keep her temper in check. She went to go find Filius or Pomona so she would have someone to vent to. Minerva walked to his office. Filius was sitting at his desk getting ready for the new school year. He looked up when she came in.

"Hello Minerva it is good to see you on this fine day. So how are you?" asked Filius.

"Very well thank you and it is good to see you too. I just saw Umbridge. She get's under my skin" said Minerva.

"She's only doing that to set you off Minerva. Dolores wants you to blow up at her" said Filius wisely. Minerva smiled at that. Filius was right.

"Your right but I can't help that the fact that I can't stand her. She walks in here like she owns the place" said Minerva.

"I doubt that. She's just trying to get settled in. You remember what it was like when you first started here" said Filius smiling at Minerva trying to get her to see how Dolores may feel.

"Yes I remember Filius but she is going above and beyond. You mark my words she is going to try to change how Hogwarts is ran" said Minerva getting up. "Thank you Filius for this little chat but I will be going now" said Minerva.

She left thinking of going back to her room. Minerva wanted to get some work done. It was going to be a long week and she couldn't wait for the students to arrive. She saw Severus walking towards her. She wondered what he wanted.

"Severus may I help you?" asked Minerva looking at him.

"I was just on my way to find you. Umbridge is here and she is driving me crazy. She told me that she was going to make changes if she could" said Severus in a sour voice.

"Severus it will be ok. You will just have to bear it. I am trying too" said Minerva smiling at Severus.

He groaned. That's all she had to say. "Minerva come on I know you don't like Umbridge don't lie to me" said Severus.

"Be as it may I am trying to hold in what I have to say about her. She will be gone in a year so all we have to do is put up with her for the time being" said Minerva.

Severus thought Minerva was crazy. A year was a long time and anything could happen in that time. "Minerva I have to say you lost your ind. You must be going crazy. I will leave you alone to your own devices. Good day" said Severus.

Severus thought that she was going crazy. He was the one that was crazy but maybe she was going crazy with the way that she was talking. Minerva knew that she wouldn't last a year with Umbridge here. There was no way. She would have to do to make sure that she stayed in check.

When she got to her office she sat at her desk to look over her work. The first year letters were out and now the other letters were sent. Minerva had a list of stuff to do. One was to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley to remind her to tell Fred and George to behave. She got right to it.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

As you know this is Fred and George last year. I was hoping that you could talk to them about behaving. I know it will do no good but it doesn't hurt to try. I look forward to seeing Miss. Weasley again but I am not so sure about Ron.

Professor McGonagall


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the Reviews they help a lot. Please review they help me grow as a writer and once again I don't own anything.

Mrs. Weasley was at Headquarters when she got the letter from Professor McGonagall. She read it through. Molly didn't know how she was going to get Fred and George to behave this year when they haven't in the past. "Fred George can you come down here" said Molly.

Fred and George ran down the stairs. "What mom" said Fred smiling at his mother.

"I got a letter from Professor McGonagall. She wants me to tell you to behave this year seeing as it is your last. So you too better behave" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom we always behave. Causing trouble isn't in our nature" said Fred in a sweet voice.

"Yea mom we have grown up. We don't do that stuff anymore" said George.

Molly didn't by it for a minute but she would let it go for now. "Fine Fred, George have your way but I better not get a letter from home" said Mrs. Weasley letting them get back to what they were doing. She wrote back to Professor McGonagall.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I have talked to Fred and George. I don't think it really helped at all. You know Fred and George. They aren't going to listen to anyone about not pulling pranks.

Mrs. Weasley

Minerva was sitting at her desk when she got the letter. She read though it. Minerva knew it would do no good to spend it but she had to try. It was going to be an interesting year. Fred and George were bound to cause trouble.

A few days went by and it was the start of the term. All the teachers were there. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. It nice to see you all here. As you know the students will be here soon. Welcome Professor Umbridge to the staff" said Albus.

"Thank you Albus it is good to be here. I can't wait to teach the students and work with all of you. It will be nice to not have to do my job at the Ministry" said Umbridge smirking at them all knowing full well why she was there.

Severus wanted to wipe the smirk off her face but he would settle for something less. "Albus is there anything that you needed to tell us?" asked Severus.

"Not at the moment. I just wanted to see who all would show up" said Albus. "You may go" he finished. Most got up and left but the heads stayed behind.

"What's Umbridge like?" asked Pomona. She just got there that day.

"Not really sure. I have only ran into her. She isn't bad I guess but I still don't like why she is here" said Minerva.

They all knew that was a lie. "Don't lie Minerva we know the truth" said Severus with a smirk on his face.

"Truth be told I don't like her but I will put up with her" said Minerva smiling.

"So what do we do? She is here to say" said Pomona.

"We just tell the students not to get on her bad side and to stay out of her way" said Filius getting up and leaving. Soon the rest followed suit. Today was about to end with the feast.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gotten off the train with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. They got a carriage to take back up to the school. "I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is" said Neville.

"Who knows. I can't wait to find out those. I hope the person is good and up to the task" said Hermione. She loved studying and wanted a good teacher for the job.

"At least we know it won't be Lockhart" said Harry and they all chuckled at that. They made it up to the school and ran into Professor McGonagall at least Hermione did.

"Watch were you are going Miss. Granger. You best get in there now. The sorting is about to begin" said Minerva in a stern voice.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again" said Hermione as she walked into the Great Hall followed by the rest. They sat down at the Gryffindor table while Luna went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome our new students plus Professor Umbridge to the staff" said Albus as Umbridge got up.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I look forward to teaching you all this year. I am sure that we will be great friends. If you have any problems you can come to me" said Professor Umbridge.

"Let the sorting begin" said Albus.

Minerva called up "Dunes, Hope."

"Gryffindor" called the sorting hat. The sorting went on and when the last name was sorted they dug into eat.

Hermione started to talk to the first year that had sat by her. "Hello Hope it is nice to meet you. If you need anything let me know. I am Gryffindor Perfect along with Ron there" she said pointing to Ron.

"Thanks you are the first nice person that I met. Some boy with blonde hair called me a mud-blood because I am muggle-born" said Hope smiling at Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy and don't worry about him. He is a prick" said Hermione smiling back.

Up at the staff table Albus and Minerva was talking. "It looks like Gryffindor got some good students this year" said Albus.

"Yes we did. So did Slytherin. I like Hope the best" said Minerva.

"Yes they did. Hope did seem nice. I noticed that she has made many friends yet" said Albus.

"It the first day Albus and she is muggle-born" said Minerva turning to Severus and saying "I thought Blake would make a great Slytherin."

Severus nodded. "I think so too. He sure looks like it. I can't wait to see what he does in the next seven years" said Severus. Soon dinner was over and they headed to their rooms.

"First years follow me please" said Hermione leading the way to their common room. Hope was in the front of the line next to Hermione. "Here we go" said Hermione.

"Password" said the Fat Lady.

"Flobber worm" said Hermione and the portrait moved forward to allow them to come forward.

"Good night Albus. I will see you in the morning. Severus have a good night" said Minerva smiling at the both of them getting up to leave.

"Good night Minerva Severus we need to talk soon" said Albus.

"Yes we do Albus. I will talk to you tomorrow" said Severus getting up as well and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Having gone to the bed. Once they got back to the common room. They woke up and went down to breakfast the next day. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall talking. Motioning to Ron and Hermione they went to listen.

"Who do you think did this Albus? You don't think that it was Umbridge do you?" asked Minerva in a serious voice.

"I don't know Minerva. It doesn't seem like something that she would do but I wouldn't put it past her. We will just have to deal with it for now" said Albus walking on with Minerva.

Harry wondered what they were talking about but before he got to say anything Hermione spoke up "let's go read the sign that they were reading." she noticed them looking at it.

"Ok" said Ron even though he wanted to go eat. They walked over to the sign and this is what it read:

All students and teachers are being watched in light of recent events. Hermione was pondering what that meant. They had only been here since last night when Fred and George walked up.

"Wonder what that means Hermione? Well we know what it means" said Fred smiling at the three of them not realizing that McGonagall had saw them at the sign.

"Now do you Mr. Weasley care to tell me what it means" said Professor McGonagall in a stern voice.

"Well you see Professor we couldn't help but over here Professor Umbridge talking to the Minister. They are trying to take over Hogwarts" said George looking at McGonagall.

"I know that George tell me something that I don't know. Five points from Gryffindor for listening in" said Professor McGonagall walking into the Great just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Professor McGonagall already knew that and she took house points to boot. "We best get in there. We need to eat breakfast then we will get our class schedule" said Hermione. Harry had another idea.

"Hermione you go in with the others. Professor Snape and Umbridge are talking. I want to find out about what" said Harry.

"Harry I wish you wouldn't do this but if you must then be carefully" said Hermione hoping that he wouldn't go but being Harry he went.

"Severus Lucius speaks highly of you. I want you to report to me about the other staff members. I need to know who to keep and who to let go. Hogwarts needs to shape up" said Umbridge.

"I will try Umbridge but these people are my friends and I love working with them" said Severus.

"Severus if you want to keep your job you will do this" said Umbridge walking away.

Severus spotted Potter. "Potter were you listening in?" asked Severus.

"No Sir I was just going to the Great Hall" said Harry hoping that he would by that.

"It is the other way Potter. You should know that by now. Five points from Gryffindor" said Severus with his coat bellowing after him.

"Guys have I got news for you" said Harry making his way back to the Great Hall and sitting down. He told them as soon as he thought no one was listening.

"Harry this is big news but we need to be careful if anyone finds out that we know this we could be in trouble" said Hermione as Professor McGonagall was moving down the table.

"Here you go Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville. I hope you all will behave this year. Umbridge is watching the school closely" said Minerva walking on to give other students their schedules.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Severus she wants you to keep an eye on the other Teachers" said Albus walking with Severus to his class room.

"Yes that is the plan I believe she trust me because Lucius does and nothing more" said Severus.

"Well that is good. I think it would be wise to give her some stuff on the other teachers just so that she doesn't get angry with you" said Albus smiling.

Severus didn't agree with it but he would do it. "Right Albus I will so who should I start with?" asked Severus.

"Minerva would be your best bet seeing as how Umbridge would love to get rid of her" said Albus.

"Ok good just the standard stuff" said Severus.

"Yes nothing more" said Albus leaving Severus at his classroom door.

Severus knew what needed to be done and he was going to do it. Umbridge had to be stopped and he was going to help stop her. "Welcome to another year of Potions. This may be your last year with me and for some of you I won't miss" said Severus looking at Potter.

Harry stared back at him. "I'll be glad when that day comes" said Harry.

Severus glared at him then continued on "Today I want to go over what you have learned" said Severus. He got to work teaching them mean while Albus and Minerva were talking seeing as she had a free period this morning.

"Albus I don't see what good she is doing here" said Minerva.

"Minerva she is teaching this year. You are going to have to deal with it. Fudge wants her here and there was no other person that wanted the job. We will deal with her for the time being" said Albus.

"Right you are. So what were you thinking about Tom? I know he is still on your mind" said Minerva.

Albus didn't know that she picked up on it. He thought he put it to the back of his mind. "I was going over his school files. You know he was a bright boy. I don't know where he went wrong" said Albus.

"Albus he just went down the wrong path and right now there is no way to bring him back. He is too far gone. There is nothing that anyone can do. It is what it is" said Minerva putting a hand on Albus shoulder.

"I know but I want to do something more. I don't think war is the answer" said Albus.

"Of course it's not but there may be no way around it" said Minerva.

"Minerva there is always a way around war but no one wants to see it" said Albus getting up and leaving. He didn't want to continue if it was going to go south.

A few weeks passed with nothing going on really unless you count Potter getting a week's worth of detention with Umbridge. Umbridge cornered Severus after class. "Severus I need some stuff on Minerva? Like how long she has been working here? Married with kids or just married without kids" said Dolores.

"This will be her 39th year I was married a long time ago but he died. They never had kids" said Severus looking at Umbridge. "Is that all? I have stuff to go do" he said.

"No that's all for now. Next will be Pomona than Filius. I want to know more about the heads. That way I know if I need to get rid of them or not. You know that I am getting rid of teachers that aren't needed Severus" said Umbridge giving him a warring walking away.

Severus signed. He couldn't believe it. She was going above and beyond to get what she wanted. What did she think he was doing? He wasn't going to spend all this time getting info on the other teachers just so she could use it against them.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva and Albus were having a late night chat that Fred and George were listening in on. "You really think that he will use Potter to get it? It just doesn't seem like a smart plan" said Minerva.

"Yes I do think that he will use Potter and as for a smart plan it is a very good one. Potter wouldn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it" said Albus.

"Then that's why you got to stop him before he can use Potter" said Minerva glaring at him.

"Severus is on it. There is nothing to worry about" said Albus in a calm voice.

"I know you trust Severus but do you think it is wise. Severus and Harry have a history much like James and Severus did. It is known that he hates the boy" said Minerva.

"That may be true but Severus is doing this for me. I trust that he will do the job" said Albus with a finally in his voice. With that he walked away leaving Minerva standing there.

"What could it mean?" asked Fred.

"It means You Know Who is after something and he wants to use Harry to get to it. We need to figure out what it is Fred. If it will help Harry not to go after it" said George.

"Your right George we need too. So what do we do?" asked Fred.

"For starters you get yourself back upstairs to bed and forget about what you heard" said Minerva glaring at them. '"You also lost your house fifteen house points. Now get to bed" she said.

Fred and George went but they weren't happy about it. Minerva went back to her room to write to Mrs. Weasley.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I was writing to you because your sons Fred and George have been out of bed again. They have also been listening in on stuff that they didn't need to hear. It has to do with the stuff that he was telling the Order. I wish you could do something about it. I have had enough of their listening in and causing trouble. Please talk to them or give them some form of punishment.

Professor McGonagall

The next day Fred and George were in the Great Hall reading when they got a Howler from their mother. They tried to hide but it was not good.

I don't know what you were thinking Fred and George listening in on stuff that you shouldn't have been. Don't not wonder the halls again at night or I will come there and personally tell you off in front of everyone. I am tired of having to deal with the two of you.

Once Mrs. Weasley was done. Everyone turned to Fred and George. They felt sorry for them but they weren't going to say anything. Ginny and Ron just looked away.

"It is about time someone done something about the stuff they have been doing" said Hermione.

"Hermione give it a rest. Fred and George just want to have fun" said Ron standing up for his brothers.

"Ron sometime they are going to have to learn to grow up. They can't go on like this. If they don't grow up they won't get jobs" said Hermione as Harry coughed into his Pumpkin Juice. He knew what they planned to do once they left Hogwarts.

"Hermione please can we get to class" said Harry hoping that would stop them from arguing any more.

"Right we should get to class" said Hermione getting up forgetting about what Ron and her were talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

If Harry had known that Professor Umbridge was going to be there he wouldn't have been so eager to get to class. Professor Flitwick had gotten out cushions. Once the class had settle in he said "Welcome class. We have a guest with us. Professor Umbridge will be looking over the class. Today we will be working on sending our cushions to that box over there which is fifty feet away." They got to work.

"I can't believe Umbridge is in here" said Hermione sending her cushion to the box. She was shocked to say the least.

"Well why not Flitwick too? He is a good teacher but it wouldn't be fair to leave him out" said Harry.

"Plus Professor Snape isn't getting special treatment" added Ron glad for that.

"How long have you been teaching for?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"37 years this year. I started two years after Professor McGonagall" said Filius.

"Have you always been Head of Ravenclaw?" asked Umbridge. By this point Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening in.

"Get back to work you three. No I had to wait a few years before I became head of house" Filius said. With that Harry and co got back to work.

"Very well Filius. That's all for now. You will know in ten days time what you got" said Umbridge walking away.

"Class you may go now. You have all done a good job today. Homework is to practice. Good day" said Filius. They left and went to their next class. Which they hoped Umbridge wasn't in. Mean while Fudge and Umbridge were talking.

"Anything good so far?" asked Fudge. He wasn't pleased that was trying to get rid of Hagrid. Sure Fudge didn't feel he should be teaching but he wanted to get to the heart of things.

"Not yet but I am working on it. I am trying to get a Professor on my side to give up Dumbledore but no such luck yet" said Umbridge.

"Try harder. I want Dumbledore gone by the end of the week. If not you can find yourself another job" said Fudge walking away. He wasn't happy at all and Umbridge wasn't happy as well.

"We have to do something about Umbridge" said Hermione. Ron nodded his head.

"But what?" asked Harry as they made their way back to the common room for break.

"Well we really need to learn defense and Umbridge isn't going to teach us. We need someone who can" said Hermione.

"Like who Hermione? Lupin would only be able to do it on Hogsmade weekends" Harry said.

"Like you Harry. You would be a great teacher" said Hermione smiling at Harry but Harry didn't think he would.

"Hermione I don't think so unless it was just Ron and you" said Harry. Ron snicker at that. He knew Harry wouldn't want to do it.

"At least think on it Harry. I would love it if you would do it. It wouldn't be just Ron and me. I think anyone that wants to learn it should" said Hermione looking at Harry.

"Ok Hermione if it makes you happy then I will think on it. I just need time. If you can find a place for us to meet then I may go for it" said Harry smiling for the first time that day.

"Ok Harry we should be going now. We wouldn't want to be late to Professor McGonagall's class" said Hermione getting up.


	10. Chapter 10

Professor McGonagall was talking to Pomona when they came in. Harry wondered what it was about but they stopped as soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. "See you Minerva. I have plants to go take care of and I am sure a Hufflepuff is looking for me" said Pomona.

She got up and left the room. Minerva waited for the class to be seated. Harry looked around for Umbridge but she wasn't in here. He signed with relief. "Welcome class. It is good to see you all again. Please turn in your homework then we may get started. Yes Miss. Granger do you have a question?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was wondering when we will be seeing the last of Umbridge?" asked Hermione.

"Not soon enough Miss. Granger and if that's all I would like to get started with class" said Professor McGonagall putting their work on the board as they handed in their homework.

They got to work and Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "Something is up. We need to find out what it is. I say we stay after class to find out what is going on" said Hermione. All Harry and Ron did was nod.

Once class was over and they handed in their work they stayed behind. Hermione pretend to be coping down the homework and making sure that it was right. Albus walked in with a man that they didn't know. "Hello Albus and Tobias. It is good to see you again" said Minerva.

Tobias gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It is good to see you too Minerva. Albus and I was just talking when we decided to come see you" said Tobias smiling.

"Who is he?" asked Ron as Harry and Hermione hushed him.

"Well that is nice of you. Does Pomona know that you're here. I would hate to think what she would do if she knows you came to see me first" said Minerva smiling back.

"So he knows Professor Spout but he is so young" said Hermione a little to loud.

"Miss. Granger you should have been done now. Don't think I don't know what you are doing. Please leave now" said Minerva.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" said Hermione. They left the room.

"Somethings don't change do they" said Tobias. He remember Minerva always being like that.

"No they don't. So Albus what did you want to talk about?" asked Minerva.

"I thought young Tobias here could help us. He could be of good use to us" said Albus as Severus walked in mad.

"Albus you have to do something about Umbridge. She is driving me mad. I can't stand her. Dolores has got to go" said Severus not seeing the young man.

"Severus have you met Tobias here?" asked Albus dodging Severus and what he was saying. He knew that if he was to answer that Minerva would start in and that's all he needed right now.

"No I have Albus but it isn't going to work. I want answers Albus and I want them now" said Severus not taking his eyes off Albus.

"Fine Severus it won't be anytime soon so we are going to have to put up with her. This is Tobias Spout. Pomona's son. He just graduated a few years ago. The year before Harry came" said Albus.

"Fine Albus. Tobias it is nice to meet you but I must go. I have stuff to do and Voldemort to go meet so if you will I will be going now" said Severus walking away leaving them standing there.

"Is he always like that? I can't remember" said Tobias.

"Yes he is" said Minerva with a smile on her face.


End file.
